veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Bumblyburg Files
Alfred Alfred is Larry the Cucumber's butler and friend, though he also assists Larry-Boy in his crime-fighting efforts. He is a little eccentric, and spends most of his time on a wide variety of hobbies: mechanical engineering, nuclear medicine, horticulture, robotics, strategic defense initiatives ... you know, this and that. Alfred is an upstanding citizen, and volunteers at the Veggie Valley Grade School from time to time. Alfred wishes that he himself could be a superhero, but he just doesn't look good in spandex. So, he lives vicariously through Larry-Boy, helping him out from the safety of the Larry-Cave. Dad Asparagus (file no. 19312) Junior Asparagus' dad is often the voice of reason in Bumblyburg. When Junior makes a mistake, his dad teaches him what he should have done instead. When the neighborhood kids get into trouble, Dad explains about how it's important to respect others. And when a giant space alien grabs his son and carries him to the top of the Bumblyburg water tower … well, then he loses it. It's a little-known fact, though, that this good-natured, all-American dad also enjoys a good monster truck rally every now and then. Dad Carrot (file no. 09610) The Carrot family has lived in Bumblyburg for a long time now. Dad Carrot is the father of Laura, Lenny and Baby Lou. He's a typical dad in most ways: he works hard, goes bowling with Dad Asparagus on Tuesday nights, and likes to barbecue. Oh, and he also sings karaoke and makes a mean stack of pancakes. Junior Asparagus ' '(file no. 29312) Bumblyburg's most popular little boy has a knack for getting into big trouble! After lying to cover up the fact that he broke his dad's bowling plate, Junior made a little fib turn into a giant monster that threatened the whole town! The Bumblyburg Police have had to keep a closer eye on him since then. But Junior did learn a good lesson, and is generally well-behaved. Junior is a pretty smart kid, having minored in aerospace technology at the Happy Tots Preschool. He currently attends the Veggie Valley Grade School in Bumblyburg. Larry the Cucumber ' '(file no. 09101) Larry lives up on the hill in the Larry Manor with his butler and friend, Alfred. He is good-natured and kind, but a bit of an odd-ball sometimes. And when criminals show up in Bumblyburg, Larry seems to disappear suddenly. But it's probably to go and find Larry-Boy, the city's resident superhero! Larry knows him pretty well, though actually, we've never seen them together. Hmm... Larry-Boy ' '(file no. 09604) Bumblyburg's resident superhero, Larry-Boy has saved the city from all sorts of problems - tornadoes, space aliens … even parking violators. (He isn't really a suspect, but we thought it would be nice to have a file on him.) Larry-Boy's true identity is unknown, though he and Larry the Cucumber appear to look a little alike. And they have the same butler. And the same first name. And the same phone number. But Larry-Boy's secret identity is still a mystery! Larry-Boy's hideout is the Larry-Cave … location unknown. The Bumblyburg police contact him with the Larry-Signal. He drives the Larry-Mobile, and his coolest superhero feature is his super-suction ears! The nearby city of Puggslyville recently tried to get Larry-Boy to move to their town, but fortunately Bumblyburg has one thing they don't: a plunger factory! Laura Carrot (file no. 09503) ''' Best friend to Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot is a kind and well-mannered young girl. Laura and Junior have been friends as long as they can remember, though their friendship was strained a bit when Junior blamed her for breaking his dad's limited edition Art Bigotti bowling plate. But Junior later admitted his mistake, and Laura forgave him. Laura has two younger siblings, Lenny and Baby Lou. She also attends the Veggie Valley Grade School, where she is one of the smartest veggies in her class. '''Li’l Pea (file no. 19610) Li'l Pea is Percy Pea's li'l brother, and is one of Bumblyburg's cutest tots! He's not old enough to be in school yet, but he does a lot of reading on his own - engineering and economics textbooks, mainly, but also Hemingway, Kafka and Orwell. He likes movies, and can usually get his big brother Percy to take him to the theater. Madame Blueberry (file no. 09807) The mayor of our good city is Madame Blueberry. Originally from France (we think), Mayor Blueberry moved to Bumblyburg several years ago and started out as a meter maid. But now, she's the leader of the whole town! When there's a problem to be solved, she'll get the job done. And when danger shows up, she knows who to call: Larry-Boy! (And the Bumblyburg Police...) She's a very responsible blueberry. Milk Money Bandit ' '(file no. 39312) One of our prime suspects in the gossip case is the Milk Money Bandit, one of Bumblyburg's most notorious thieves! The Bumblyburg Police have been after him for months now, but we've never been able to catch him. The Bandit takes milk money, especially from kids, and spends it on toys and candy for himself. He's also been spotted in the town of Flibber-o-Loo, along with a couple of other shady characters! Mr. Nezzer (file no. 09511) Mr. Nezzer is a fine, upstanding citizen. He just moved to Bumblyburg from Dinkletown, but he's fit right in to the neighborhood! Mr. Nezzer enjoys barbecuing and fishing, and spends time with the other grown-ups - like Dad Carrot and Dad Asparagus. He also does a lot of volunteer work around town, like the day the Veggie Valley Grade School had a bake sale. Mr. Nezzer stood guard over the doughnuts and pies to keep the Gourds from eating everything! Percy Pea (file no. 29610) Bumblyburg's resident big brother is Percy Pea, elder sibling of Li'l Pea. Percy is also a good friend to Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot, and goes to Veggie Valley Grade School. He's a nice kid, and doesn't really get in trouble. And he's also the president of Bumblyburg's chapter of the Larry-Boy Junior Action League. Percy likes soccer, baseball and going to the movies, and hopes one day to star in a Broadway production of "Our Town." Scooter (file no. 19503) Officer Scooter is in charge here at Bumblyburg Police Headquarters. Scooter likes doughnuts and listening to music (one song in particular), and daydreams of being a superhero himself. But for now, he's content with keeping the streets of Bumblyburg safe through his official police work. Chilli ' '(file no. 19907) Chilli is Bumblyburg's one and only red chili pepper citizen! He's one spicy veggie. Chilli is originally from South America, but likes the cooler climate of Bumblyburg. Dr. Glocken ' '(file no. 29907) Dr. Glocken is the onion who runs the Bumblyburg Science Lab. He's an expert in all sorts of impressive-sounding things, like nuclear medicine and nanotechnology. Rumor has it that he has degrees from four or five different schools! He's definitely one of the smartest veggies in Bumblyburg! The only trouble we've had over there was when two of his employees, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, ate everybody's lunches out of the company refrigerator! Dr. Glocken said they hadn't eaten in over an hour, so something like that was bound to happen. Jack ' '(file no. 49907) Jack is the town's resident pumpkin (very rare for this part of the country). Jack is on the library board, and also spends a lot of time working out at the local gym. How much can a pumpkin bench press? Maybe the more important question is how does he lift the bar without any hands?!? The Mushroom Family (file no. 79907) The Mushroom family moved to Bumblyburg just recently, so we don't know very much about them yet. The parents are Marcus and Gladis Mushroom, and their two boys are Angus and Lazarus (who recently enrolled at the local Veggie Valley Grade School). They're real fun guys! Pepe ' '(file no. 89907) Pepe is a red bell pepper from the north side of town. He's a nice guy, always willing to help out his neighbors. Pepe is the only red pepper in town, actually, but he doesn't mind. The people of Bumblyburg know that they should be nice to him, even though he's a little different! Category:Miscellaneous